Lost In This Moment
by TV Angel 711
Summary: My first story. Please RR


**Lost in this Moment**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or JAG…I am only borrowing them from Donald P. Bellisario…I was going to ask to borrow them permanently but I didn't want the hassle of a lawsuit! I don't own the song "Lost in this Moment"…the country duo power-house Big & Rich do. I just love the song! I do own the idea of this story!

A/N: Please be nice to me! This is my first attempt of posting a fiction. I love reading all the Harm and Mac fan fictions here…and I thought I'd give it a try. I would like to thank my muses for their help. My friend ­­­Katefish617: thanks for putting up with my nagging and my craziness chica! Big Thank you to CatwomanNY! I'm glad I can bounce ideas off of you and you've been a huge help chica! You both the greatest muses a girl could ask for!

Summary: Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. and Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie's wedding. Captain Rabb's point of view

_I see your momma and the candles and tears and roses_

_I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle_

I know your mom isn't here darlin' but my mom loves you more than Deanne MacKenzie will ever love you! I realize that your alcoholic father is dead but AJ Chegwidden and Matt O'Hara are more like your father than Joseph MacKenzie ever was! I see AJ Chegwidden on your left and Matt O'Hara, your loving uncle, on your right. I thank God that SecNav allowed him to be here today for you. I love you even more baby!

_I feel my knees start to trembled as I tell the preacher 'Don't she look beautiful tonight'_

Even though I'm in my dress whites, standing up here with my brother Sergei and Chaplin Turner and my groomsmen. I whisper to them "Doesn't Sarah look like an angel in her dress?" They just smile at me…they already know how beautiful you are.

_All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinking_

_You know I wanna say 'em all just right_

Instead of using the standard wedding vows, we both agreed to do our own vows. I have so many wonderful words about you that I've been thinking about ever since the night I proposed to you. I hope I can say them all just right. I know you'll love them.

_I lift your veil, angels start singing_

_Such a heavenly sight_

_Yeah_

I gently lift your veil to see your gorgeous face underneath. I swear I can hear angels start to sing at the heavenly sight in front of me.

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feelings so absolute_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waitin' my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

I'm lost in the moment with you. I'm finally whole. You know that my feelings are true, there's not a doubt in the whole world. Chaplin Turner is going announce that it is time for me to kiss my bride, I smile. Get ready Sarah; I'm going seal our love with a kiss that will blow your mind! I've waiting my whole life for you and this moment. All my dreams are coming true, I am lost in this moment with you, baby.

_I smell the jasmine floating in the air like a love song_

_Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes_

I can smell the roses and the jasmine floating in the air. As I express my vows to you and our guests, you begin to cry your tears of joy.

_Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus_

_Please bless this brand new life (yeah)_

Our hands are still joined together, and we bow our heads with the rest of the congregation as Chaplin Turner begins to pray to Jesus; he ends his pray by asking Jesus to bless the start of our new life together.

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feelings so absolute_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waitin' my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_Yeah_

As we part from our kiss with big grins on our faces, Chaplin Turner introduces us and for the first time I'm so happy I feel like the nerd in high school getting kissed by the prom queen. Silly I know but I love you so much Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb!

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feelings so absolute_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waitin' my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment (in the moment) in this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment, yeah_

_Lost in the moment (in the moment) in this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment_

We walk down the aisle, and join our guests outside. I hear Jack Keeter call for the arch of the swords by the groomsmen. I grin at you, get ready Sarah! You are going to be welcomed in to the Navy now! I see you look at me…how could I forget! I'm going to be welcomed in to the Marines! AJ Chegwidden has the honor of welcoming you as your uncle, welcomes me! Just remember Sarah, I love you, and I will love you for eternity!

Fin


End file.
